Who Do You Like?
by nikki3
Summary: *shounen-ai; NaruSasu* Naruto asks Sasuke who he loves.


Title: Who Do You Like?

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

WARNING: Shounen-ai. Don't like it? Then don't read and leave me alone!

Author's note: Well, this is my first fic for this fandom. I noticed that most fics have Naruto as the uke so I decided to make one where he's the seme.^^ (Well, sorta anyway.) I don't claim to know much about Naruto. I've only seen all the episodes until episode 34 then a couple of manga scans (thank goodness they were translated). I'm still waiting for my friend to get the next few episodes. *sigh* Then I'll probably go broke again. I do know that they sorta seem OOC here but humor me. Ehe... Please have mercy on this author for as I've said, this is my first ficcie for this fandom. Please review.^^

Who Do You Like?

"Why did you save me?"

"I don't know... My body just moved..."

"I hated you..."

"I hated you too..."

It had been five years since that fateful day and many more incidents similar to that had occured. But through these experiences, the friendship between Sasuke and Naruto blossomed. They had already become great jounins and were well-respected by the villagers. They had officially been paired up since they worked well together compared to other ninjas.

Naruto couldn't get what started it all, out of his mind. If they hadn't encountered Haku and Zabusa, they may never have become friend and instead had only become eternal rivals, not that they weren't now of course. But still, their rivalry probably wouldn't be as comfortable as when they're not friends at all.

But sometimes, well, most of the time actually, Naruto would see Sasuke differently like the way he smiles at him so beautifully when giving praise or the way his face lights up when they speak of the adventures they had together, laughing the antics they've done here and there...

From the moment knew he was looking at Sasuke at a different light, Naruto couldn't help but feel deeper for the dark-haired nin, who in his own quiet way, slipped into his heart.

In the years that passed, these feelings grew on him but at times it was painful to bear. To keep silent... To be able to be with his most precious person... 

Sometimes he commended himself for improving. Well, this had nothing to do with the fact that he'd gotten taller than Sasuke which was a shock in itself although it did give him a sense of satisfaction. Sasuke was a few inches shorter. But that's not what's improving. He'd become stronger than before to be able to protect the one he loved the most. That was the most satisfying part so far...

Naruto couldn't help but wonder sometimes if he would ever have a chance with Sasuke. Even with Ino going out with Shikamaru and Sakura finally giving Lee a chance, there were still a lot of competition for the dark-haired nin's affections. 

The question that always plagued him as well as Sasuke's fan club was, "Who did Sasuke really like?"

He wanted to know.

No. He NEEDED to know.

But Sasuke may never tell him. If Sasuke didn't like his line of questioning, he'd probably just ignore it and keep silent. The young Uchiha rarely spoke of anything really personal. The rare occurrances were few and far in between even to Naruto himself. But that didn't hinder their friendship. Naruto supposed that sometimes you don't really need words to express what you feel. If the dark-haired nin didn't feel like talking about it, the blonde wouldn't push it and instead move on to another more lighter subject.

Out in the forest, two figures were lying side-by-side on the ground, breathing harshly, taking in deep breaths. They had just finished their usual training: sparring against each other. It always resulted in a draw between them both. It had become that way after fighting each other for so many times. And as usual, they would both retreat into silence, into their own thoughts. But Naruto decided not to follow that routine this time.

"Ne, Sasuke? Who do you like?" Naruto asked out of the blue, catching the young Uchiha off-guard.

"..." Sasuke merely stared at boy like he had grown two heads in the last few seconds.

Naruto waved his hand at Sasuke's face. "OI! IS ANYONE STILL IN THERE?!"

Sasuke gave him his customary glare and flatly answered, "It's none of your business, dobe." And he got up and started walking away. Naruto followed close behind him.

"Is it Sakura?"

Sasuke ignored the question and kept walking.

"Is it Kakashi-sensei?"

The young genius still kept walking although his hands clenched into tight fists. This did not go unnoticed.

"Is it Gaara?"

Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked down. He looked sad but he was glad that Sasuke couldn't see that expression on his face.

"So it IS Gaara, ne?" he said trying to sound cheerful.

"Naruto..."

"Nani?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"I... err... I was just curious." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You want to know what I feel for Gaara?" Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto gulped but nodded.

"Nothing." Then, he started walking away. Behind him, Naruto let out a sigh of relief before remembering that Sasuke hadn't really answered his original question.

"TEME, SASUKE! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY! YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!!" Naruto ran, catching up with the Uchiha. He grabbed the other's shoulder and whirled him around before pushing him against the nearest tree, pressing their bodies together and pinning the dark-haired nin's hands beside his head. The other didn't even put up a fight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, a faint blushing slowly reddening his cheeks. His voice was trembling, not only that but his entire body as well. Naruto could tell but for what reason, he didn't know.

Flashing the shorter boy a kitsune grin, Naruto answered, "Trying to get a straight answer from you. What does it look like?"

This earned an even deeper blush from Sasuke. He looked away and said, "Ahh... If you let me go, I'll give you my answer."

"That's not a good enough deal. Think of something better."

"I'm not a perv, Naruto."

"EH? Are you calling me a perv?"

A smirk was the reply to the blonde.

"TEME! ... Oh, all right. To make this easier for you, how about you ask me a question that I have to answer in exchange for the answer to my question? Deal?" he said, giving him a foxy grin.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before answering, "Fine." He took a deep breath. Looking away, "So, who do YOU like, Naruto?"

"Eh? Eto... Aa... Well, he..." It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"So you're admitting that he's a guy?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes.

"Hey! Only one question!"

"Fine. Then answer the question!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand cupping his chin, making him look at the blonde, and an arm around his waist. He could've gotten out of Naruto's gently hold on him but he was so mesmerized by the baby blue eyes that gazed at him and no other. He couldn't look away. Was it just him or was Naruto getting closer?

"Naru - "

Naruto's lips on his cut off what he was about to say. For a moment, Sasuke went rigid but his eyes seemed to close of their own accord. His lips parted slightly and he responded to it, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. The kiss was soft and gentle with the taste of miso.

They broke apart for air. The blonde's face was flushed. He looked breathtakingly wonderful to the young Uchiha.

Panting from their kiss, Naruto said, "So now you know... who I like... So... why don't you... answer my question?"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto with a smile on his lips. "Baka."

"TEME, SAS - "

Sasuke took the opportunity to pull Naruto's head down so that their lips met another time.

This time, when they broke apart for air, Naruto had a silly grin on his face.

"I take it you like my answer?" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and leaned in.

Naruto's answer came in the form of a kiss on his forehead. "You don't know how happy I am to know that."

Sasuke smiled. "Maybe I do, Naruto. Maybe I do."

*OWARI*

Author's notes: Well, there you have it. A NaruSasu ficcie... Please review and tell me if it's okay if I made any more fics for this fandom. I'm a very insecure author. Flamers can go to hell. *goes off to think about her other unfinished fics*


End file.
